


Strangers [Septiplier]

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not supposed to take rides from strangers,” Jack stuck out his hand. “Hi, my name is Sean; You can call me Jack.”</p><p>Everyone always tells you not to take rides from strangers, but what if the stranger just so happens to be super gorgeous and he has the bag someone stole from you? That seems like a pretty good reason to ride with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This part of town was always the most dangerous. The downtown part. Not the actual “Downtown” part that has its own sign, but the part with the dark alleyways and tall brick buildings. Drug dealers met their clients under the flickering streetlights. Innocent citizens take alleys home, thinking that it was a shortcut, only to be attacked, mugged, or brutally murdered.  
This was the part of town where the “cool” kids came and messed around with illegal shit. Drugs, alcohol, go to trashy clubs that don’t even have water.  
That’s the part of town that Jack decided to walk through. The part of town that Jack almost got killed in. The part of town that made him shiver when he passed an alley thick enough to fit a human through it. That didn’t stop him from getting home though.  
His bag was stolen, or found and taken to the police department. He couldn’t get into, and much less start, his car. He had hoped that this would have been a quicker shortcut. As you can imagine, that was not the case.  
Light bulbs in the street lights started going out. Jack pulled out his phone and checked the time; 10 pm. He swore under his breath.  
“These lights shouldn’t be going off until at least 11. Fuck, this feels like it’s going on forever,” He picked up his pace slightly, feeling the wind whisper in his ear.  
Jack slid his phone back in his pocket and looked in front of him. The blinding lights of headlights shone in his eyes. The car pulled up next to him and the person inside rolled down the window.  
“Hey,” the man said. “What’s a cute thing like you doing in a horrible place like this?” Jack looked as if he just saw a ghost. He was about to turn to walk away, but the guy in the car got out and walked over to him.  
“I don’t want any trouble,” Jack said frantically. He reached for the pen in his back pocket. “I’m not afraid to use this! Just get back into your car and drive away…”  
The man, who looked about as old as Jack did, laughed a little.  
“I’m kidding. I, um, was at a little coffee shop. I saw you walk over to the counter with money, leaving your bag at the table. When you came back, you panicked a little and then gathered the rest of your stuff and left. I saw the bastard that stole it then followed him and took back your bag. I took a guess that you would be here,” Jack looked a little startled. He slid the pen back into the pocket that had his phone in it. “I found you and now I can give you this.”  
The guy turned around and took the black bag covered in patches and buttons. Jack’s eyes widened.  
“Holy shite! You are my life savior. Wait... how do I know that you didn’t steal anything? Did you take any cash from my wallet?” Jack frantically looked through the bag and grabbed the wallet. He counted the cash. “Everything is here.” He put the bag over his shoulder and smiled.  
The guy ran his hand through his hair.  
“I’m glad I could help,” the guy turned around to get back into his car. “would you like a ride home?”  
Jack shook his head.  
“I’m not supposed to take rides from strangers,” Jack stuck out his hand. “Hi; my name is Sean; You can call me Jack.” He smiled a little when Mark shook his hand.  
“Hello; My name is Mark,” the guy- Mark- started to giggle a little. “But you can call me… anytime.”  
Jack groaned. This was going to be quite a ride.  
“God, of all people, I got stuck with a red haired pun maker. The people I meet,” Jack laughed a little. “Now that we aren’t strangers, I can ride in your car.”  
Mark got in the driver’s seat and unlocked Jacks door. Jack sat in the front seat, taking off his bag and putting it on the dashboard.  
“Buckle up,” Mark advised. “I don’t want to get a ticket.”  
Jack chuckled as he buckles his seat belt. He looked out the window and listened to the music on the radio. Then one particular song came on, This Is Gospel, Jack was going to start singing, but when he heard Mark start, he didn’t feel confident using his voice.  
“You can sing, Jack. I won’t judge,” Mark stated. Jack waited until the chorus came on.  
~~~  
If you love me, let me go  
If you love me, let me go  
cause the words are knives that often leave scars  
the fear of falling apart  
the truth be told; I never was yours  
the fear, the fear of falling apart.  
~~~  
“You’re a really good singer. Like, really good,” Jack chimed. He closed his eyes a little, letting the music lull him to sleep.  
“Uh, heh, Thanks… Anyways, I need to know where your house is, if you remember.” Mark murmured.  
Mark waited for an answer. He decided to take him to his place.

-time skip and location change-

Mark unlocked the door to his house. He proceeded to open it and set a few things down before heading back out to the car to get Jack. His mind was racing, since it was the first time in forever since he had a cute guy in his house.  
He put Jack, and his bags, in the guest bedroom. It was a queen sized bed with black and white sheets. The walls were painted in a diamond patter of blue and grey. There was a black dresser next to the closet and a grey chair in the opposite corner of the room.  
It seemed too fancy to be a guest bedroom.  
Mark walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a glass cup. He filled it up about halfway and went back to the guest bedroom. He set the cup of water next to jack on the nightstand. He walked through the hallway and twisted the doorknob to his bedroom, making sure to be careful, since it was basically dangling off of the hinges.  
His bedroom has a queen sized bed, as the other one did, but it was a red velvet color. There was a tv on the wall and a few windows here and there. The walls were an off-white color. There was no chair in the room, nor a dresser, but the closet was two-timing bigger than the guest closet.  
He slipped off his shoes and socks. He decided to stay in his sweatpants and shirt since he had a guest. He sat on his bed and put his glasses on his nightstand. The lamp next to his bed flickered.  
Mental note: Get new light bulbs.  
He flopped the switch to off, then got in his sheets. He laid on his back for a few minutes, then switched to laying on his left side. He switched to his back again after a few more minutes, then to his right side. He groaned.  
Mental note: do not sleep with shirt on.  
He sat up and slipped his shirt off. He sat for a few minutes, taking in all that happened.  
“I can’t believe I just took a complete stranger into my house. The things I do for hot guys.” He slouched a little then felt his eyes getting heavy. He settled into bed, again, and drifted off- almost- as soon as he closed his eyes.  
-time skip-  
The next day, Jack woke up to the sound of laughter. He looked around the room. Unfamiliar furniture and walls.  
Shit.  
This is Mark’s house. What am I doing here? Did I not tell him…? I never told him my address!  
Jack sat up immediately. He raced around the room looking for his bag. He checked for his phone; not there. He turned around and looked at the nightstand. His phone was charging.  
Mark is one helluva guy.  
He sat on the side of the bed and unlocked his phone. No notifications, and it was only 10 in the morning. He put his phone in his pocket and wiped the tired out of his face. He looked back at the nightstand and saw a glass of water with a note stuck to it.  
The bathroom is straight in front of your door. Drink this is you don’t have to go. Might as well find a reason to. -M  
He set the note on the stand and went straight to the bathroom. No reason to drink the water if you already have to go.  
He fixed his hair in the mirror a little, then actually used the restroom. He washed his hands and used the towel to open the door. He walked down the hallway sheepishly and looked at who was in the main room. Only Mark. He walked in the room slowly and waited for Mark to see him.  
Mark looked up. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.  
“I have some food in here if you want any. I can drive you home after you eat if you want.” Mark smiled, waiting for Jack to follow him in.  
Jack strolled along beside Mark, following him into the kitchen. Mark walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate. Jack did the same and waited for Mark to start getting food.  
“Are you going to get anything?” Mark questioned. “I always let guests eat first.” Jack nodded, looking at the plates of food. He first picked up a pancake and put it on his plate. He grabbed the butter and put a little square on it. He looked for blueberry syrup, but he didn’t find any. He decided to use regular maple syrup. He walked out of the kitchen and waited for Mark.  
Mark came out with three pancakes a foot tall “stack” of cool whip. He set the plate on the dining table and gestured for Jack to sit.  
“So… do you want to play a game?” Mark asked. “it’s called question and answer. We ask each other questions and then bond and become less than strangers.”  
Jack nodded, putting a bite of pancake into his mouth.  
“I’ll start. You’re Irish right? Can you say ‘Whip’ for me? I like the way Irish people pronounce it.” Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, sure, whatever you want. ‘Whip’.” Jack retorted. “Now it’s my turn. Favorite hobby?”  
Mark groaned.  
“that’s a boring question. If you must know, I like cooking. I could cook all day, every day.” Mark answered. “Okay… What’s your favorite song?”  
Jack thought for a moment.  
“um, I don’t have one. I don’t listen to music enough.” Jack spoke in a quiet voice. “I’m in college majoring in music technology, but, ironically, I am so busy that I can’t listen to it. I use my time to play video games or study at the coffee shop.”  
Mark nodded along.  
“Let’s just say it is “This Is Gospel”. That seems reasonable,” Mark replied. “Ask me a question.”  
Jack rested his head on his hand.  
“Do you have a favorite video game? If you don’t play them, that’s okay.” Jack sounded desperate.  
A chuckle escaped Mark’s lips.  
“I do enjoy Fallout. It’s kinda addicting.” Jacks eyes widened.  
“I LOVE Fallout! My favorite is Fallout 3. Fallout 4 is obviously a close second, even if it does have a better story line than 3 does. And more quests. And better characters. I like the armor and weapons more in Fallout 3 though.” Mark listened to Jack ramble about the Fallout games. He couldn’t get enough of Jacks voice. Jack started to change the topic by making it about all video games. He just kept talking.  
Mark had to interrupt Jack because he was talking about video games for a solid 20 minutes.  
“Sorry to stop your ramble about your interests, but we need to clean up the table. I want to take you somewhere. Like a park. We could play on the playground.” Mark said. Jack nodded.  
“Yeah, that will be fun. We need to stop being strangers. I feel that if we play on the playground it will show who we really are on the inside,” Jack chimed in. He took his plate over to the kitchen sink and started washing it.  
Mark walked over and took the sponge from Jack.  
“You don’t have to do that. You’re a guest. You just go and sit on the couch. We can find a change of clothes here, too,” Mark insisted. Jack was about to say something, but Mark stopped him. “I can wash the dishes. You just be a nice guest. That’s all I ask.” Jack went and sat on the couch. He heard the faucet turn off and Mark walk into the room.  
“Hey, uh, where do you live? You never told me,” Mark began. “Unless you don’t want to tell me. That’s okay.”  
Jack looked embarrassed  
You haven’t told him where you live yet, just calm down.  
“I live in an apartment…” Jack started to reply, Mark interrupted though.  
“That isn’t so bad,” Mark replied. “I can drive you there after the park trip.”  
Jack looked down.  
“N-no… I got evicted. I don’t have any money, that’s why I always go to the coffee shop. I need free Wi-Fi.”  
Mark looked sympathetic.  
“I don’t want sympathy. I’m fine! I’ve survived this far. I can do this,” he mumbled.  
Mark interrupted, yet again.  
“Why don’t you stay with me a while?” Mark requested. “I’ve got room and food. I think it could work.”  
Jack sighed.  
“Maybe if we can get to know each other in the next few hours. I don’t know if I could live with a perfect stranger.” Jack intervened.  
“Then let’s get this party started! I haven’t had a roommate in forever. Oh, this is going to be so fun!” Mark exclaimed.  
Jack laughed a little and cheered along.  
“wait… if you got evicted, where do you stay?” Mark looked curious.  
“I stay with a friend in his dorm. It’s pretty sneaky, because I can’t leave during the night, Curfew, so I leave early enough to go to the coffee shop. Then I get back usually before the dorms close. Last night was one of the worse nights ever since I had nowhere to go. You’re basically my hero.” Jack explained.  
“I’ll make sure you don’t become homeless,” Mark claimed. “Now let’s become best friends!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for anything offensive said in this chapter, i do feel iffy about one line. None of the lyrics are mine. (if the notes at the bottom say "first chapter" i don't know how to fix that, it keeps showing my notes on different chapters.

The park was about a walk away, or that was what Mark thought. About an hour into the walk, Jack decided to sit on the curb. Mark groans.  
“Jack, get off the ground. It’s only around the corner,” Mark whined. “It will be 5 minutes, I promise!” Mark sat next to Jack, pushing him a little.  
Jack sighed.  
“Dude, we have been walking for an hour. You said that thirty minutes ago, then 15 minutes before that,” Jack replied. “Let’s sit for a few minutes.”  
Mark laughed a little.  
“Yeah, fine. But we will be there in like 5 minutes. I can see and hear the children playing,” Mark claimed. Jack didn’t reply; he could hear the children too.  
Mark waited a few minutes, hoping Jack would get up and decide to start walking again, but Jack just sat. Mark grunted while sitting up.  
He reaches out his hand for Jack to take.  
“C’mon, Jack, It’s been a few minutes,” Mark waited a second. “I’m going to leave. Please, Jack, It’s going to be so fun! We’ll become besties.”  
Jack grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.  
“Let’s get going. I think the swings will be free, I want to use those first,” Jack exclaimed. “Wanna race?”  
Mark smirked at him.  
“You won’t win. I’ve been a pretty amazing runner ever since I was young,” Mark bragged. “I used to be in cross country.” Mark seemed pretty sure of himself, but when they started the race, Jack beat him. It was quite shocking for both of them.  
“You were so confident! How could you let yourself down?” Jack teased. Mark scoffed.  
“Don’t get sassy with me, I didn’t lose; I let you win! And you should be lucky, I would have been here 10 years before you,” Mark rebutted. He wasn’t going to let Jack win this argument. Jack rolled his eyes.  
“If you let me win, then why do you look so defeated? I let the children in my family win at board games and I never look that sad,” Jack wasn’t going to let Mark win this either. “Y’know what? I think… we should have a contest. Whoever wins… is correct. I think that is a good way to settle this.”  
“Wasn’t a contest what got us into this in the first place?” Mark answered. “I mean… we came here to have fun, and now we’re just bickering.,” Mark felt like he was acting too grown up. They were at a playground! Children don’t argue, they play! “Look, the swings are open. Let’s go use them. That will be fun right?” Jack smiled.  
“Yeah, that will be fun. I can let this go if you can,” Jack beamed. Mark looked relieved. “So can you?”  
Mark nodded.  
“Yeah… Now let’s get to those swings. They aren’t going to be free forever,” Mark ran over to the swings, tripping over his feet in the process. He managed to stay standing, but soon after, He fell on his butt. Jack seemed a little amused.  
“If you’re such a great runner, how could you run over your own feet? I thought athletes were supposed to have agility,” Jack taunted, walking over and sitting on the swing. Mark stood up and walked over to the one next to Jack.  
“Don’t be such a smartass. Soon, karma is going to come and bite your ass. Then, I will get to have a laugh at your stupidity!” He seemed a little serious, but the rest of him was obviously joking. “Now, I have a question.”  
“Didn’t you ask enough questions at the house?” Jack replied. Mark laughed.  
“That was only the beginning of the river of never ending questions. May I ask it?” Jack nodded. “Thank you. What’s your favorite way of transportation?” Mark tried to hold in a laugh as he hoped Jack would answer with ‘car’.  
“That’s a weird question… I should expect that from you,” Jack winked. “But whatever. I usually take the bus or a car if I have… it…” Mark burst out laughing in the middle of Jacks sentence.  
“D-dude, say that again,” he could barely make out his request. Jack looked confused.  
“Say what? Why are you laughing?” Jack stopped swinging, looking at the laughing maniac.  
“S-say car again! Please, I beg of you!” Mark said, acting as if he was dying. He’s pretty sure he wasn’t far from it though.  
“Car? Why is that… Oh fuck off, Mark! Don’t make fun of a poor Irishman’s accent. It’s not cool, man,” Jack was laughing too, but he tried to act as if he was serious.  
“A-and wh-what do you call t-trash cans?” Mark was basically on the ground, holding onto the swing for dear life.  
“We call them ‘Mark’,” Jack laughed at his joke, hoping Mark would stop laughing. It only made him laugh more.  
“You should call the ‘Call of Duty Ghost’! Get it? Because it’s trash!” Mark was literally on the ground now, the bad jokes were slowly killing him, as was the sound of Jacks laugh. He couldn’t seem to quit laughing so he had to try and walk to the water fountain.  
Jack followed behind, laughing a little when Mark would stumble. He couldn’t help it though. When he fell on his butt earlier, he hurt his leg and now he was going to have a bruise.  
“Wanna go play on the slides?” Mark asked after getting a drink. He quickly spit the water out, it tasted like metal.  
“I thought you would never ask!” Jack replied. “and this early into the friendship! I’m flattered.” Jack took marks hand and ran over to the playground. Other kids raced in front of them, sliding down the slide, then cutting in front of them again.  
“Uh, hey! Kid! We were kinda next in line? We want to use the slide too.” Jack glared at the kid, waiting for him to move.  
“You guys are, like, 50! 50-year-olds can’t use kid slides. Go back to your retirement building and play bingo with my grandma.” Jack gasped.  
“I can’t believe you! I’ll have you know that bingo games aren’t on the weekends at my retirement center. And your grandma never plays bingo, she’s too busy fondling your grandpa’s balls to even think about the bingo balls! Now move out of my way and let me slide down the fucking slide, kid!” Jack retorted.  
“You sure aren’t taking his shit, Jack.” Mark spoke quietly from behind him. While Jack slid down the slide, the kid ran over to his mom and told him what Jack said. He knew he was as good as dead, but he decided to continue down the slide anyways. His life was good while it lasted.  
The angry mom stormed over. She looked about in her early 30s and she had a black and white business suit with brown curly hair pulled up in a very professional bun to match. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but she saw Mark slide down after Jack and she couldn’t stop looking at him. Her son seemed a little confused, but he shrugged and ran over to the monkey bars.  
She finally stood up straight and smoothed her jacket. Jack knew she meant business when she pulled that move.  
“My son tells me that you said something very, very, inappropriate to him. Would you care to repeat what you said, you green haired tool?” She smiled a little as if it patched up her little insult. Jack wasn’t having it.  
“Well, if you must know, I said that his grandmother was fondling his grandfather’s balls instead of paying attention to the bingo balls that she pulls on bingo night,” Jack boasted. The mother looked mad. “Oh! You’re mad aren’t you? Well this is going to make you even more mad. Karen, your suit makes you look like a cow with breast implants.”  
The lady gasped.  
“Honey, close your mouth. Someone might think it’s an open invitation to come and put something into your mouth, not like that hasn’t happened before.” Jack walked off. Mark quickly followed behind, worried that someone might have heard him.  
“Don’t you think that was a little bit too much? That might offend someone.” Mark cautioned. He was a little surprised that an insult like that could come from such a nice person like Jack.  
“I really should care, but I don’t. I feel kinda powerful. I think I deserve some ice cream after such a heated conversation,” Jack replied. He isn’t as worried as some others would be. Mark loosened up a little bit. He thought ice cream would be a nice idea.  
“Yeah, let’s get ice cream,” Mark replied. “I could go for some chocolate right now.”  
Jack laughed.  
‘I was joking… okay no I wasn’t, but don’t we have to walk?” Mark sighed. He forgot that they walked here.  
“I can call my friend to come and drive us. I need to go home and get some money,” Mark requested. He didn’t want to walk all the way back home.  
“Yeah, call your friend. It won’t take long?” Jack questioned. Mark shook his head, putting the phone up to his ear.  
“Hey, uh, Ryan? Yeah, Hi. I need a favor. You’re in the middle of something? Oh. OH. Okay. Yeah private stuff. You and Matt have fun with whatever you’re doing. No, no. I can call someone else. Yeah, don’t worry. You two have fun. Bye, Ryan.” Mark pressed the home button and went to a different contact.  
“So… your friends are busy?” Mark nodded.  
“I have a friend from Cincinnati in town. I’ll see if he can drive us. You’ll love him, trust me.” He pressed the phone up to his ear, again, and waited for him to answer.  
“Hey! Are you anywhere near my house? Okay, good. You know the park that I showed you that one time? Yeah that one. Could you come pick my friend and I up? We have no car. We’re tired. Yay! Thank you so much! Okay see you soon.” Mark hung up the phone. “He’s coming to pick us up!”  
Jack cheered along with him.  
“Yay, Ice Cream!” Jack exclaimed.  
Mark sat down on the bench that was closest to them, motioning for Jack to sit down too. He walked over and sat down next to him.  
“I think we bonded quite a lot today. I know that you are a very funny, bitter, person,” Mark looked at Jack. “What did you learn about me?”  
Jack took a second to gather his thoughts.  
“Well I know you’re a good person. You’re funny and charming. You also look out for others. You can be awkward at times, but that doesn’t stop you from being yourself. Overall, I think we can be besties,” Jack smiled. He opened his arms for Mark to hug him, but he was engulfed in a huge hug from mark before his hands were a foot apart.  
“You have no idea how much fun we are going to have while you like at my place! We can make homemade pizza and put anything on it, we could watch scary movies and scream out heads off, or watch sad movies and cry onto each other’s shoulders, we can stay up all night playing video games!” Mark really was excited about this.  
“Mark, calm down buddy. We can do all of that, but I have to actually move in first! I don’t have much, but trust me, you’ll tell when I move in,” Jack was going to tell him a lot of things that would be different. “Everything will suddenly feel more positive. And your house won’t be quiet in the mornings Every morning, after I wake up and have a cup of coffee, I yell at the top of my lungs, ‘top of the mornin’ to ya ladies!’ then proceeded to live the day out normally. Breakfast will be loud, lunch will be loud, dinner will be loud. I’m even loud when I’m quiet!” Jack continued on for a few minutes, telling him how the house would also smell nicer, the fried would be emptier than usual, and the living room would have a strong smell of Jack.  
Mark had to stop him when he saw his friends car.  
“Jack, that’s him.” Mark whispered.  
The man got out of the car. He was tall, he had a beard, and his hair line was obviously receding.  
“Hey, Mark. Sorry it took so long, I, uh, had to stop for ducks. They kinda just stood in front of my car and I had to wait. But I’m here,” Wade rambled. “Do you just need a ride home?”  
Mark nodded. They walked over to the car. Jack followed behind them sheepishly. He wanted to introduce himself, but he waited until they were in the car.  
“Wade, this is my friend; Jack. Jack, this is my friend; Wade. Now that you guys know each other, we can become closer,” Mark said. Jack smiled a little bit, he was kinda nervous being in Wade’s car. He knew that he couldn’t complain, since he was in a stranger’s car last night.  
Wade pulled onto the road, hoping to get to Marks house pretty fast, but the ducks stopped them again.  
“God damnit! The ducks are back.” Wade exclaimed. He put his hand on the horn and honked for a second. The Ducks started walking a little, but they were still in front of the car.  
“Okay, give me a second,” Jack said. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He walked over to the ducks and started talking to them. “Hey guys! My friends and I need to get past so if you would fucking move! We could all be happy! Get out of the way, you stupid water lovers! Go find another street to lay in!” Jack was getting louder every word. He eventually got them to move, so he got back into the car.  
Mark looked mildly disturbed, he looked as if he wanted to laugh, but decided not to since he had laughed too much already.  
“Dude… that was fucking amazing. Can you teach us your ways?” Mark asked. He didn’t think Jack would actually answer, but he gave them a full blown tutorial on how to scare animals out of the road.  
“Just scream. That’s all that’s needed,” Jack seemed pretty confident in his tutorial. Wade and Mark were laughing their asses off. The car didn’t calm down for a few minutes. Mark thought the car was too quiet, so he made Wade turn on the radio. Oddly enough, it was the same song that played last night.  
“Jack! This song played last night, remember?” Mark stated. He started singing. Jack just listened. He wanted to take in the lyrics, you can’t very well do that if you’re singing.  
~~~  
This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors  
~~~  
Jack, again, was almost lulled to sleep by singing sounds coming out of marks mouth, he had to pinch himself to stay awake. The car pulled up to Marks house and they both got out of the car.  
“Thanks for driving us, Wade. I’ll see you later.” Mark waved and closed his door.  
“It was very nice to meet you, Wade. I hope that you’ll come and hang out sometime,” Jack grinned. Wade waved back at them and drive off.  
Mark unlocked the house and opened the door. The lights were already on from this morning, so he just walked over to the couch and sat down.  
“Are you still up for ice cream?” Mark asked Jack. Jack shook his head.  
“I’m actually quite tired. I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up when there is food,” Jack replied.  
He walked down the hallway and wandered into the bedroom. He put his back against the door and closed his eyes. His mind wandered to Mark. The way his eyes sparkle when he smiled, his hair when the lights are dim, how nice he is to people he doesn’t even know. As cliché as it seems, it was kinda abnormal for Jack.  
“God, how am I going to live like this,” Jack laid on the bed. “What have I gotten myself into?”  
He was going to take a nap, but his brain had other plans. He couldn’t’ stop thinking about mark and his perfect face, the way he sings, the way he looks without a shirt.  
Well, that certainly did something. Jack groaned and sat up.  
“First day at my new house and I already have a boner. This is great,” He peeked out of the door and didn’t see Mark. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Empty.  
“Hey Mark?”  
He heard a faint ‘Yeah?’ in the distance.  
“I’m going to take a shower. Do you have any clothes I can wear?”  
Mark walks around his room and gets a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that looks big enough to fit Jack. He sets them on the floor on the bathroom and knocks. He walks back into his room and plays his show.  
“Thank goodness,” Jack breathed. He puts the clothes on the counter and takes off his current ones. “This is going to take a while to get used to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since I've posted, and I have a good reason! I post on Wednesdays. There are a few things in first person, they're supposed to be in italics. They're thoughts... i put them between '/' but just wanted to clear that. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter :)

“Lift with your knees, Mark!” Jack yelled, lifting his own box and walking through the door. He set the box of the dining table and heading back out to the car. “Do you need a hand? I could take the monitor form the box.”  
“N-no, Jack, I’m fine. It’s been a while since I’ve done anything that has to do with lifting,” Mark walked up the stairs slowly, trying not to fall. Surprisingly, he didn’t. He set his box on the table and walked back out of the door.  
“Holy shhh-,” Jack exclaimed. Mark was there just before Jack fell. He helped Jack regain his balance and walk up the stairs. “Holy fock, Mark! You’re, like, my hero!” Mark chuckled.  
“Yeah, yeah. Hey, since you’re super close to the kitchen, and I just saved your life, could you get me water from the fridge?” Mark sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.  
Jack walked to the kitchen and grabbed two waters.  
“What’re we watching?” Jack asked. It looked like a show he hadn’t seen before. Jack sat next to Mark on the couch and subconsciously leaned towards him. Only a little, too much would have creeped him out.  
Mark looked at the TV guide.  
“Uh… some show about murder,” he changed the channel to Sponge Bob, only to see that it’s the “Long Pants” episode. “What is this shit? You can’t make him have shorts for 17 years then just change it at the end!”  
Jack laughed and took the remote. He changed it to ABC.  
“Oh, Modern Family! I’ve always wanted to watch,” Jack chattered. He looked at the TV and squinted his eyes. “Is that blurry to you?” He pointed to the words on the screen.  
Mark shook his head.  
“You can’t see it at all? It says ‘Producers’,” Mark said. Jack’s eyes squinted. He could see the words now.  
“Oh I see it now… That was really blurry,” Jack laughed. Mark shook his head and started watching the show.  
The episode was about a family going to a dude ranch. Jack didn’t know what that was, but he knows now. The gay couple was hilarious… it made him want to settle down and start a family. That’s probably a lot of work though. You can tell through them; and they’re on TV!  
“can we watch a movie?” Mark asked, making a puppy dog face. Jack pushed him away and focused on the TV. He only just started watching! He wasn’t going to stop now. “But it’s so cheesy and the jokes are old! Let’s watch a funny movie; with good jokes.”  
Jack just shushed at him.  
Mark grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.  
“What the fock man? The episode wasn’t even over!” Jack bickered. Mark only laughed.  
“That’s what you said 3 episodes ago. Now let’s watch a movie,” Mark walked over to the stack of movies on the coffee table. Jack stared and pouted.  
“But I want to watch the show. It’s funnier than all of your crummy movies,” Jack huffed. Mark just kept looking at the movies.  
“We could watch Grease? It’s a musical but it’s funny,” Mark then mumbled under his breath; “Can’t go wrong with that combination.”  
Jack laughed, getting up off the couch to get a bag of chips from the kitchen. Mark only bought regular lays because ‘they taste better with the dips’. Jack disagreed but he deals with it.  
“What dip do you want, Marki?” Jack called from the fridge, getting a few cans of soda. Mark walked in and grabbed the bag.  
“I’m in a ‘no dip’ kind of mood, you feel?” Mark spoke. Jack laughed and followed him back to the couch. The opening credits started playing as they sat down. The iconic, drawn, looking scene played through. Not soon after there is the boys all see Danny at the beginning of the school year. Jack always thinks it’s unbelievable how a whole year goes by in this movie.  
The location changes to the courtyard after a few minutes, and the infamous “Summer Nights” plays. They both sing it quite loudly. The neighbors come and knock on the door. That happens a lot since it’s two loud ass boys living in the same vicinity.  
Around 9 is when the movie ends. They broke out into song about 10 time and Jack was asleep on Marks shoulder. He was having one of those “holy shit there is a human sleeping on me and I can’t move, of I do I’ll feel super guilty when they wake up” moments. And he really had to pee.  
“Great,” Mark whispered. He thought about peeing in a bottle, but if Jack woke up, he could get a face full of… never mind.  
He felt Jack stir a little on his shoulder. His wished had come true! Jack’s eyes opened and he looked around a little, then sat up.  
“How long was I sleeping?” Jack asked. He rubbed his eyes with balled fists.  
/Omfg that’s cute/  
“… Oh, um, about an hour?” He Stood up and stretched, his back showing from under his black shirt. He fixed it before Jack could stare. “Are you still tired, or are you up for a video game? I have a huge collection. We could take turns on Fallout or we could play Mortal Combat. Or Portal!”  
Jack let out a strained laugh as he was trying to stretch too.  
“Portal sound fun. I get to be Atlas though. I like his portal colors,” Jack smiled. Mark looked a little offended.  
“Is there something wrong with P-Body’s colors?” Mark asked in a sarcastic offended tone. Jack crossed his arms.  
“So what if I do?” Jack smirked. Mark crossed his arms. There was an obvious difference in muscle. Jack tried his best not to look. It didn’t work.  
“Well it seems you are obviously not going to win this because you are too fascinated by me and my body,” He sat down on the couch and grabbed a controller. “Let’s get to playing, Jack.”  
They got through a few levels before arguing about who should do what on the next level. Mark was telling Jack what to do on all of them, Jack had enough and wanted to boss Mark around for one level. Mark disagreed and wanted to be the bossy one.  
“Why can’t you just let me the boss? You’ve done basically everything!” Jack whined. He wasn’t going to give up on this fight. It seemed Mark wasn’t going to either.  
“Yeah, and look how far we’ve gotten!” Mark griped back. Jack scoffed.  
“I could have done it like you but better and faster. Your instructions are very vague!” Jack argued. Mark laughed a little.  
“Okay, and so are your gaming skills; They’re so vague they aren’t there!” Jack gasped.  
“You take that back right now,” Jack warned. Mark cocked his eyebrow and a smirk grew on his face.  
“Why don’t you make me?” His smile got a little more innocent. Jacks breath got caught in his throat, but didn’t make a noise. He didn’t want Mark to know he was kind of scared at the moment. Mark was still looking at him; he could feel it. A blush visibly rose to his cheeks. Mark, obviously, noticed and put a hand on his cheek. As cliché as it is, he leaned to the touch, closing his eyes, hoping that Mark would kiss him.  
“Jack… are you okay?” Mark asked, taking his hand from Jacks face, causing his eyes to open. “Do you need any water? We’ve kinda been up a while.” Jack only nodded, not really meaning anything.  
Mark walked into the kitchen and grabbed the water he drank out of from the fridge. He gave it to Jack and sat back down on the couch.  
“Now are you okay?” Mark was less worried. He didn’t mean to make him overheat. Jack was too caught up in his fantasy world. What if Mark did kiss him? Would they still be kissing now? Would it be okay? They’ve been living together for only a few days, is it too soon?  
Mark snapped in front of Jack face. Jack just laid his head on Marks shoulder again. He didn’t expect Mark to pick him up and carry him to his room, but he did.  
Mark set Jack on his bed, but Jack didn’t let go of Mark. He tugged a little and tried to pull him on the bed.  
“I have my own bed Jack,” Mark chuckled. Jack mumbled in response.  
“We can cuddle here or there, either way, we’re cuddling,” Mark knew he was serious, so he just climbed to the other side of the bed and laid down. Jack hugged him and closed his eyes; Exactly what Mark expected.  
The next morning, Jack woke up and Mark was already awake.  
“You could have left. I don’t mind,” Jack said in a hushed tone. Mark shook his head.  
“I’m not that kind of person. Plus, I’m always up for cuddles; They make me feel warm inside,” Mark smiled at Jack. “Hey, I have a good idea! Let’s make breakfast.” Mark got out of bed and Jack was just lying there. He groaned and looked at Jack. “C’mon! It’ll be fun~”  
Jack smiled.  
“I know… give me a second, I need to change and use the toilets. I’ll meet you down there,” Jack rolled onto the floor and laid there for a second. He then pushed himself off the floor, walking over to the dresser and grabbed his Spider man pajama pants.  
He crossed the hallway and went into the bathroom. He did his normal routine and decided he was presentable enough to go down the stairs.  
Mark had out all of the things they were making.  
“Eggs, bacon, pancakes and… cake? Mark we can’t have cake for breakfast,” Jack laughed a little. Mark rolled u his eyes.  
“Well that cake is for us! Not breakfast. It’s our one week friendiversary. Thought it would be nice to do this so… here we are,” Mark exclaimed. Jack’s eyes widened.  
“A week? Holy fock, time flies!” Jack laughed more now. The image of him throwing a clock popped in his head.  
The whole process of cooking is much like those of a cooking show. Precisely Hell’s Kitchen. Jack would yell at Mark when he messed up. This the second most fun time he’s ever had.  
But, eventually, they got it done. There was about three times the amount of food that they were going to eat, so Mark called Wade over to get the rest.  
“That was super fun. How are you such a good cook?” Jack asked. Mark shrugged.  
“Genetics? I dunno. I don’t really think much about it,” Mark replied. His mind then wandered to last night. He was going to kiss Jack, but he felt it wasn’t the right time.  
/God I probably ruined my chances with him. Great brain. Okay, uh… plan b. Be aggressive./  
“Want to go to the movies? Civil War is out and I’ve heard it’s really good,” Mark began. Jack nodded, he really wanted to see it. “Or we could make out in the back. Whichever is better,” Jack gasped at the sudden change of tone. He looked really serious. “We didn’t get to do it last night and you seemed pretty eager then,” Mark winked and walked up the hallway to his room.  
Jack’s mouth was ajar as he was trying to process what just happened.  
“Y-yeah I’m cool with that,” He whispered. “When are we leaving?” He shouted to Mark from the living room.  
“A few minutes before the movie starts. We need to get snacks,” Mark called back.  
Jack searched the movie times on google.  
“There’s one in about an hour; Is that okay?” Jack questioned walking to his own room.  
Mark yelled back “Yeah” and started getting ready. Jack flopped on the bed and thought more about kissing Mark. It was kind of hard not to. The mom at the park from a few days ago definitely wanted to do some things to him. Maybe if she didn’t, he would have gone a little less ‘savage’ on her, as the kids say.  
Thirty minutes later, Mark and Jack walked out the door.  
Should I hold his hand? Should I wait? Fuck, I’m gonna go for it.  
Mark reached for Jacks hand and took it. Jack was a little surprised at the small action, but he held Marks hand back anyways.  
They did that when they walked into the Movies too.  
“So how about the plans to kiss here? It’s only the commercials… it won’t hurt,” Mark said with a smirk on his face. Jack smiled back, and pushed Marks face back.  
“Your fat head is blocking the drink,” He took a sip and turned back to the movie. Mark kept looking at Jack.  
“You have ear piercings? Why didn’t you tell me?” Mark questioned. Jack laughed. “And your laugh is gorgeous. Can you laugh more when I’m around?” Jack laughed, again.  
“I think I laugh enough around you,” He replied. “And yes, I have piercings. I thought they were noticeable.” He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.  
“I only just noticed,” Mark replied. He grabbed a piece of popcorn from Jacks hand.  
“Hey! That’s mine!” His voice was a hushed shout, since it’s a movie theater. “Gimme!”  
“If you want it… come get it,” Mark put the popcorn on his tongue and watched Jacks expression drop. He tried to get it with his hand, but Mark only scowled. He pulled the piece of popcorn in his mouth.  
“You’re no fun. Play the game correctly, Jack,” He grabbed another piece of popcorn and placed it on is tongue.  
“Fine,” Jack said. An idea came to his mind; he didn’t want to seem weird though. He flicked the popcorn off of Marks tongue and when mark was about to exclaim, he kissed him. Mark put his right hand on Jacks right cheek and pulled him a little closer. The theater started getting darker, they pulled apart and just looked at each other for a few seconds.  
Mark was the first to break the newly-found silence. He picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at Jack. He started laughing quietly, since the movie was starting. Jack gave him a peck on the cheek then turned to the movie. Mark grabbed his hand and held It throughout the film. They left the theater with smiles on their faces and a movie, that ranked an 11/10, on their minds.


End file.
